


Post-Coital

by ignemferam



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:18:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ignemferam/pseuds/ignemferam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Conversation after sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Post-Coital

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** The characters are not mine, no matter how much I want them to be.
> 
> Un-beta'd. All mistakes are mine.

"When?"

Cam looked down at the man snuggled against his side with head on his chest as if he couldn't hear the words clearly.

"When did you first think about?" Daniel nudged gently at his side, putting more context into his question.

"What?" The half conscious, fully sated smile on Cam's face grew bigger. "Me wanting to rip your clothes off and fuck your brains out, or me wanting to dress you up nice and pretty before dragging you home to momma and telling her you're the one for me?"

"Since you put it that way," Daniel pulled back the arm around Cam's waist to card through the sparse soft hair on his abdomen, feeling the relaxed muscles under the skin, "let's start with the sleazy and then the cheesy."

Cam chuckled softly, running a finger down the shallow valley of Daniel's spine. "First time I saw you in those leather pants when we went undercover." Pushing his nose through Daniel's hair and taking in the smell of shampoo mixed with sweat and sex, he continued, "When you woke up on the *Prometheus* after Vala destroyed the first super-gate."

"The leather pants, huh?" Daniel purred while rubbing his cheek against the chest he's lying on. The day-old stubble gliding across Cam's nipple elicited a low groan. "You look pretty good in yours, you know?"

"I do." A snicker escaped Cam's lips. "Why do you think I keep walking in front of you?"


End file.
